thedevilscarnivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Terrance Zdunich
Terrance Zdunich is an American actor, writer, composer, producer, illustrator and storyboard artist who plays Lucifer in The Devil's Carnival. Career After graduating from Otis College of Art & Design in 1998, Terrance took a job at Sony Animation drawing storyboards on such animated television shows as Roughnecks: The Starship Troopers Chronicles. Creatively frustrated, he left animation in 2002 to pursue freelance illustration gigs, including work on Fox’s television series Bones. As a storyboard artist he worked on live-action films such as What We Do Is Secret about the punk band The Germs, and Into The Wild, directed by Sean Penn. He also worked part-time teaching drawing and painting in Calabasas, California. While transitioning from studio work in animation to life as a freelance artist, Terrance enrolled in an acting class at the South Coast Repertory Theatre where he met future collaborator Darren Smith. Together, in 1999 they formed "The Gallery" and the two began writing and performing theatrical rock music in the form of ten-minute operas. As a duo they played the Los Angeles club/theatre scene. Due to the positive response to their first ten-minute opera, The Necro-merchant's Debt, they decided to expand the piece into a full-length theatrical format which was later renamed Repo! The Genetic Opera. In 2001, Zdunich and Smith assembled a small group of actors and musicians and began performing Repo as a one-act set at clubs in Los Angeles, California. In 2002, Repo: The Genetic Opera received its first full-length staging in Hollywood, California at the John Raitt Theatre with Darren Lynn Bousman directing. The original engagement also featured Zdunich in the role as the narrator “GraveRobber." ‘Repo’ was remounted again in 2004 at West Hollywood’s SplitID Theatre, and finally, for the last time, it was seen on stage in 2005 at the Off-Off Broadway Wings Theatre in NYC with Zdunich both acting and directing. Zdunich, Bousman and Smith put together a ten-minute short film of Repo starring Zdunich, Shawnee Smith, Michael Rooker & J. Larose|J LaRose in 2006. The short film was screened for agents and producers at Endeavor Talent Agency in Beverly Hills, CA. Lions Gate Entertainment and Twisted Pictures eventually brought Repo to the big screen in 2008, which starred Anthony Head, Alexa Vega, Paul Sorvino, and Sarah Brightman. Zdunich maintained his acting role as “GraveRobber” and assumed new roles as well, which included drawing the film’s animated sequences and becoming an associate producer. Despite the film's limited theatrical release to 11 theaters in America, Repo has gained an international cult fan base and was ranked amongst the top 25 cult movies of all time by a Rolling Stone readers' poll Zdunich still regularly travels the US attending "shadowcast" performances of Repo at conventions and private events. In 2009, in an effort to return to his drawing roots, Zdunich began work on a solo project, a comic book series dubbed The Molting. The Molting, which is being published independently, is expected to be released in 12 parts. Zdunich wrote the story arc in its entirety before a single page was drawn. He releases a new issue every few months, drawing the frames himself. He completes the work with the help of letterer Oceano Ransford and colorists Brian Johnson & Molly Rodman. Zdunich admits the series is in part based on his real life experiences growing up in Southern California. He also catalogs his artistic process in a blog series entitled “Molting with the Molting.” As of October 2012, seven chapters have been published: Guilty Susie, The Happiest Place on Earth, Ootheca, Lethal Raids, Mother’s Day, Allied Forces and Supernatural Aid. On May 28, 2010, at the Sacramento Horror Film Festival, Terrance debuted the first in a series of weekly online instructional videos, a project entitled The Tutor, described as a “Bob Ross meets Ted Bundy” school of art. As The Tutor, Terrance taught viewers how to paint a still life. The Tutor encouraged audience participation through “homework” video and still art assignments provided in The Tutor’s accompanying blog. On Saturday, October 23, 2010, The Tutor project concluded in an event held in Hollywood, California called The Tutor’s Gallery. The event included a live performance by Zdunich and an art show of the work created by his students. In 2012 Zdunich and Bousman, along with composer Saar Hendelman, released The Devil's Carnival, a 56 minute independent film designed to challenge conventional distribution models. The film featuring stars from film and television, like Sean Patrick Flanery and Dayton Callie, as well as rock stars Emilie Autumn and Ivan L. Moody. During the initial release The Devil’s Carnival was only shown at exclusive one night engagements in 60 cities across the U.S. and Canada. The road tour broke with the normal film viewing experience by including meet and greets with the cast, Q&As, costume contests, live sideshow acts and behind the scenes footage. Due to the success of the first film and road tour Zdunich will be reprising his role as Lucifer in The Devil's Carnival: Alleluia, scheduled for release in 2015. Awards and honors * Fangirltastic's Mr. November 2008 * Scary Stud of the Year 2008 * Most songs written for one film * Fantasia Film Festival Most Innovative Film 2008 * Comic Related Best Horror Comic Series 2010 * Rondo Hatton Classic Horror Special Recognition Award 2010 for The Tutor Category:Actors